<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stormpilot: Drabble Log I by gmariam19 (gmariam)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582900">Stormpilot: Drabble Log I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19'>gmariam19 (gmariam)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clothing Kink, Coffee Shops, Dancing, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Immortality, Locked In, M/M, Married Poe Dameron/Finn, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Poe Dameron, Poe's Green Sweater, Rescue, Second Date, Uniform Kink, Wet clothes too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin: originally a set of six short drabbles written for FinnPoeWeek2020 on Tumblr. Prompts include meeting family, mutual pining, rescue mission, and more. Additional 500 word drabbles added as they come!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FinnPoe Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One: Meet the Family and/or High School AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each drabble was written for one of two given prompts, and I set out to make each one 500 words. It was a fun challenge and I hope you enjoy them!<br/>EDIT: I enjoyed it so much I'm going to add to this whenever I have another!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Family</b>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why are you so nervous?” Finn watches Poe pace restlessly, trying not to smile. It’s rare to see Poe like this, but also endearing. The galaxy thinks Poe Dameron is a hotshot pilot, an established statesman, and a hero. Finn knows that Poe is actually a stuffed bantha of sappy sentimental fluff.</p><p>“This kid better be good for her,” Poe answers, turning and pacing the other direction. “And good <em>to</em> her.”</p><p>And there’s Poe’s overprotective streak as well. He’s been like this since the day Finn met him, and while there are times when it is frustrating, unnecessary, and even maddening (like that one time Rey Force-swept him out of the way when he tried to shield her from a blaster bolt), Finn wouldn’t have him any other way.</p><p>This time, however, it could prove a bit more problematic, should Poe’s high standards not be met.</p><p>“Poe, sit down,” Finn tells him, but Poe crosses his arms over his chest like the stubborn man he is. “Okay, standing still is good too. Listen to me: we’ve done a good job. At least, we did the best we can, and I think she turned out pretty well, don’t you?”</p><p>Poe’s face softened. “I think she’s perfect.”</p><p>“Of course you do,” Finn laughs. “She’s got you wrapped around her finger.”</p><p>“And you’re not?” Poe asks.</p><p>“At least I know how to say no.” Finn grins, because it’s not exactly true, but Poe is definitely the more lenient of them when it comes to their daughter.</p><p>“Because we’ve done a good job,” Finn continues, “we should trust that she’s going to make the right decisions now that she’s on her own.”</p><p>Poe raises an eyebrow. “Do you have any idea of the stupid things I was doing at her age?”</p><p>“You ran away and got mixed up with a bad crowd,” Finn points out. “She didn’t.” While their daughter has certainly picked up some of Poe’s more colorful habits, Finn likes to think her more level-headed and responsible nature comes from him. She’s got a good, strong, intelligent head on her shoulders, and Finn believes in all her choices so far. “I have no doubt this friend we’re meeting—”</p><p>“<em>Boyfriend</em>.” Poe practically chokes on the word, and Finn grins again.</p><p>“—her boyfriend is going be a good, respectable person.” He pauses. “So please don’t scare him to death.”</p><p>“Can I scare him a little?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What if he—”</p><p>There is a shout from the front of the house, and they hurry outside to greet their daughter. She’s standing by an old Y-wing, holding the hand of a young Keshian who looks nervous enough to be sick. She drops his hand to run up and hug them both before motioning him over.</p><p>“Dad,” she starts, looking first at Finn, then at Poe. “Dad—I’d like you to meet Rafe Arana.”</p><p>Poe shakes the boy’s hand, his face stern, but Finn pulls Rafe into a hug, and just like that—they’re family.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yes, I think he’s related to Iolo. And yes, their as-yet-unnamed daughter is from another story of mine, although if I tell you which one it will totally spoil the end, lol. And yes – 500 words, bam! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two: Mutual Pining and/or Office AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Locked Together</span>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>“I don’t think they’re gonna let us out of here any time soon, buddy.” Poe slumps down to the floor. “My squad is a bunch of assholes.”</p><p>Finn shoves a rack of blasters out of the way and sits across from Poe. “Yeah, they really are.” Their legs brush against each other and Poe pulls his feet up, resting his chin on his knees.</p><p>“Sorry. So, what do you want to talk about for the next two hours?”</p><p>Finn snorts. Seriously? They’re locked in the weapons locker, and Poe is wondering what to talk about? “How about <em>why</em> your squad locked us in here?”</p><p>“Oh.” Poe chews his lip, sits up, runs a hand through his hair. “You don’t know?”</p><p>“I do,” Finn replies. “But I kind of want to hear it from you.”</p><p>“Shit, Finn…” This time he lets his head fall back against the wall. “You’re really gonna make me say it?”</p><p>“Not sure what the big deal is,” Finn offers, and that gets him wide eyes and some stuttering.</p><p>“Maybe it’s not a big deal to you, but it is to me,” Poe finally manages.</p><p>“Maybe it is to me, too.” Finn hopes they’re talking about the same thing.</p><p>“Look, you’re under no obligation here,” Poe starts. “To me, to my horrible squad. You don’t have to do anything, say anything—”</p><p>“Poe, are we talking about the same thing here?” Finn interrupts. “Why do <em>you</em> think they locked us in here?”</p><p>Poe stares at him, sighs, and looks down. “They want us to admit how we feel.”</p><p>“About what?” Finn asks, even though he knows. There’s something so endearing about Poe’s nerves that he can’t help but string it out.</p><p>“About each other!” Poe exclaims. He stands and starts pacing in the tiny space, trips over the blaster rack, and sits back down. “Dammit, Finn, don’t you get it? I’m crazy about you. I think about you all the time! But we’re friends—hell, you’re my <em>best</em> friend, Finn, and I don’t want to lose that.”</p><p>Finn moves to sit next to Poe. “Well, you won’t,” Finn says. “Because I think about you a lot, too. I just have no idea how these things work out here in the real world.”</p><p>Poe’s mouth falls open. “You think about—wait, what do you mean—how what things work?”</p><p>Finn shrugs; now he’s the nervous one. “Feelings. Sex. A relationship.”</p><p>“A relationship?” Poe asks.</p><p>“Isn’t that what your asshole squad is trying to do? You, me…” He trails off.</p><p>“A relationship?” Poe repeats. Finn grins.</p><p>“I like you too,” he says. “And maybe they just want us to have sex, but I wouldn’t mind something more.” He shrugs, feeling self-conscious. “I think it could be good.”</p><p>Poe looks stunned. Finn takes his hand and squeezes. “Okay, your turn.”</p><p>Finn can see the realization in Poe’s eyes. He smiles, leans forward, and stops before he reaches Finn’s lips.<br/><br/>“I think it will be<em> amazing</em>.”</p><p>They finally kiss. </p><p>It is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot how much fun it is to try and write exactly 500 words! Thanks for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three: Rescue Mission and/or Soulmates AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Rescued</b> </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finn nods, offers a mindless comment on the new peace treaty, and covers a huge yawn with a cough. Which lets him beg to be excused so he can find a new drink. He even coughs again, playing it up, and the old Mon Calamari general wishes him well and walks away. Finn lets out a sigh of relief before turning around, looking for Poe in the large hall.</p><p>There must be hundreds of senators and ambassadors and generals—it’s overwhelming, to be honest—but somehow, Finn’s eye is always drawn to Poe, and he finds his co-general at a nearby table set with exotic desserts. He’s sipping from a glass of red wine, and standing awfully close to a very handsome New Republic Navy officer in his dress uniform.</p><p>The other man laughs at something Poe says, white teeth flashing between full lips as he lays his hand on Poe’s arm—and leaves it there. Poe glances down in surprise, his face flustered as he steps back. But the other man moves closer, ducking his head and eyeing Poe through thick lashes. Poe swallows and looks around the room.</p><p>His eyes find Finn and plead for help. Finn cocks an eyebrow, Poe’s lips move in a silent “Please?” and Finn can’t help but grin. Time to rescue his co-general. To be honest, he would have done it anyway as he doesn’t like the look of this hotshot officer, but knowing Poe doesn’t like it either somehow makes Finn feel better.</p><p>He walks up to the table, inserting himself between Poe and the officer with an insincere apology. Taking Poe’s arm and leaning closer, he speaks loud enough for the other man to hear. “Commander Connix needs to see us.”</p><p>Poe mouths a thank-you, finishes his wine and sets it down nearby, then turns to the Navy officer. “Excuse me, Captain,” he says. “I have to go.” That’s it, nothing else, and Finn can feel the other man glaring daggers at his back as they walk away. He can’t resist turning around, offering a smile and a tip of his head.</p><p>They walk all the way outside, still arm and arm, before Poe turns to Finn and squeezes his shoulder. “Thank you,” he says. “I owe you one.”</p><p>“Old friend?” Finn asks.</p><p>“Not really,” Poe replies. “I knew him at the Academy.”</p><p>“He seemed all right. Good-looking. Nice uniform.” Finn can hear how badly he’s failing at sounding nonchalant, but there’s nothing he can do. He didn’t like the guy hanging on Poe.</p><p>Poe grins and leans closer, whispering in Finn’s ear. “I still have my dress uniform,” he says. Finn’s mouth goes dry.</p><p>“Yeah?” he asks, because he’s lost the ability to speak articulately with that one simple sentence. So many possibilities.</p><p>“Still fits, looks good…” Poe nips his ear. “Wanna see it?”</p><p>Finn nods and wraps an arm around Poe’s waist. “As long as I can take it off.”</p><p>They leave the party immediately; it was boring anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For mssrj_335 - let’s let Finn be the jealous one once in a while, shall we? Also, 500 words exactly, yo! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Four: The Jacket™ and/or Coffee Shop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Why Not?</b>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Finn hisses. “This was <em>my</em> assignment!”</p>
<p>“The general sent me!” Poe hisses back. He turns, smiles, and orders a caf from the Rhodian behind the counter. “What are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p>
<p>“The general sent <em>me</em>,” Finn replies, placing his own order. They glare at one another while they wait; intel exchanges are delicate operations, and being seen together could compromise the mission.</p>
<p>Poe takes his drink and sits down at a nearby table. It’s a small café in the middle of a bustling spaceport, perfect for undercover work. Until Finn joins him.</p>
<p>“I’m perfectly capable of exchanging a data chip, you know,” Finn declares. “I don’t need a handler.” He takes a sip of his drink, adds some cream and two scoops of sugar; Poe drinks his black just to make a point. Finn rolls his eyes. “Suffer if you want,” he says, raising his cup with a grin. Poe both loves and hates that grin.</p>
<p>“I’m not here to babysit you,” Poe replies. “I was sent to pick up a data chip from a Twi'lek wearing a white chrysanthemum—”</p>
<p>“You mean, the one sitting over there with Snap wearing a white mum on her lekku?” Finn asks dryly.</p>
<p>Poe whips around. “What the hell?” He watches as Snap stands, winks at them, and leaves. The Twi'lek finishes her drink before also heading out the door.</p>
<p>“We’ve been set-up,” Finn observes. “Only why would the general send us both here and then let Snap make the exchange?”</p>
<p>Poe doesn’t have a chance to answer as the Rhodian who took their order comes by with two slices of koyo pie. “Hello again,” she says. “These are from your friend. He said to enjoy your date and have a nice night off.”</p>
<p>“What?” asks Finn, staring at her.</p>
<p>“Date?” asks Poe, also staring at her. She shrugs in reply.</p>
<p>“I’m just delivering the message. Oh, and he also said to tell you that there’s a great jizz group playing at the Mile High Club in an hour. He thought you might like to go.”</p>
<p>Finn speaks first. “Thank you,” he says. “Thank you very much.” Finn watches her leave, looks at his plate, and nods to himself before digging into the pie.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Poe demands.</p>
<p>“Eating pie,” Finn answers, his mouth full. “It’s good.”</p>
<p>“You understand what just happened, right?”</p>
<p>Finn looks at him like Poe is missing something. “Of course I do. We’ve been set up—on a date.” He swallows and takes a sip of his caf. “By the general, no less.”</p>
<p>Poe raises an eyebrow. “And you’re okay with that?”</p>
<p>“Good caf, good pie,” Finn smiles warmly. “And good company. So why not?”</p>
<p>“Because we’re not…” Poe trails off. He sometimes wishes they were, but didn’t think it would happen like this.</p>
<p>“Well, why not?” Finn asks again. “Maybe this is what we needed. A set-up.”</p>
<p>“Wait, so you want to do this?”</p>
<p>Finn nods. “I do.”</p>
<p>Why not indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>500 words on the nose! And canon coffeehouse…so not exactly AU, I guess? Oh well, my next two really mess with the prompts! I’m having so much fun with the 500 drabbles, can’t wait to share the rest! Thanks for reading!  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Five: Bed Sharing and/or Apocalypse AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Preferably Naked</b>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Poe, this is…um…” Finn’s not quite sure how to describe it.</p><p>“Bad? A train wreck? An unbelievable hot mess?”</p><p>Finn nods, grabbing another handful of popcorn as he tries to figure out what the hell is happening on the screen before him. “I mean, not all of it, but, well…”</p><p>“Most of it?” Poe finishes for him. He reaches for some popcorn, but his hand bumps into Finn’s and he pushes it out of the way. Finn retaliates by snatching the entire bag away with a snicker.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault the movie’s terrible! The last one was fantastic!” He reaches over for the popcorn bag, but gets a slap on his wrist for the effort.</p><p>“The last one was about time travel,” Finn points out. “Time travel is always awesome, especially when it combines casts.”</p><p>“Well, how was I supposed to know the sequel would suck so hard?”</p><p>“Maybe because it’s not a sequel, it’s a prequel? We should have read the reviews. <em>You</em> should have read the reviews. It was your pick!”</p><p>“And I admit it, I picked a bad one,” says Poe. “Terrible second date. I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow. Now can I have some popcorn?”</p><p>Finn shares, but demands a kiss in return. Poe kisses him, long and hard, until someone behind them coughs loudly. He grins, snatches the popcorn from a dazed Finn, and reluctantly turns back to the movie.</p><p>“There had better be more of that later,” Finn murmurs in his ear, nipping at it lightly and sending a shiver down Poe’s back. “To make up for your lousy movie pick.”</p><p>“We could just leave now,” Poe whispers. “Go back to my place and feed each other popcorn all night, preferably naked.”</p><p>Finn turns, and in the dim light of the movie screen, Poe can see the raised eyebrow. “Is that how all your second dates go?”</p><p>Poe smirks. “Not the part with the popcorn, no.”</p><p>Behind them, there’s a loud shushing noise. On screen, Finn doesn’t even know what’s happening anymore.</p><p>“The cast is good,” he says. “Especially the leads. And I’ve always liked the blue guy.”</p><p>“I bet that was uncomfortable,” Poe says. “All that makeup, that costume.”</p><p>“He looks a bit like you,” Finn replies, hiding a smile as Poe’s head whips around.</p><p>“He barely looks like himself!” Poe exclaims to another complaint from behind them. “Even his voice is weird, and he has a great voice!”</p><p>“Well, Magneto has a good voice,” Finn points out. “Nice ass, too.”</p><p>“Go home and make out already,” the people behind them hiss. Finn exchanges a look with Poe.</p><p>“Buy me dinner on the way back to your place?”</p><p>“Deal,” Poe says without hesitation. “We can read the spoilers online.”</p><p>“And refill the popcorn on the way out.”</p><p>The movie continues as they sneak away. Apocalypse battles the young X-men as Finn and Poe hurry home to continue their second date with a new bag of popcorn. Preferably naked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The opinions expressed herein are my own (I didn’t like the movie) and do not actually reflect Poe and Finn Dameron’s thoughts on the film or the franchise, although I suspect they would agree, especially about Magneto. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Six: Hurt/Comfort and/or Historical AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
<p></p><div class="body-text"><p>
      <span class="u">
        <b>The Right Thing To Do</b>
      </span>
    </p><p><b><br/>
</b>Poe places the parchment under the saddle of his white stallion and pulls his sword from the scabbard. He slaps Bee on the hindquarters, sending him off into the woods of Jakku, before turning to face his enemy with his black sword raised.  But the Shadow Prince has evil magic, and Poe is frozen in time, his prized weapon snapped in half.</p><p>He is taken prisoner and thrown into the deepest, darkest pit of the Prince’s castle. They question him violently, desperate to acquire the map he was charged with finding. Which means they do not have Bee, or the parchment, and it gives Poe hope that the Uprising can still find the Blue Knight who will save them all.</p><p>Until the Shadow Prince arrives and pulls the information from Poe’s mind with dark magic, leaving Poe broken and bloody on the floor of the dungeon. It is over: his quest has failed.</p><p>A uniformed Guardsman arrives to unchain him. Poe is stunned speechless when the man leads him upstairs and whispers into his ear.</p><p>“Listen carefully: if you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.”</p><p>Poe nods and follows silently. The Guardsman pushes him into a dark room and pulls off his silver visor. He is beautiful, and his voice is liquid gold.</p><p>“This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape. Can you ride a fast horse?”</p><p>“Are you with the Uprising?”</p><p>“What? No! I’m getting you out! Can you ride a fast horse?”</p><p>“I can ride anything,” Poe tells him, trying not to smirk. “Why are you helping me?”</p><p>“Because it’s the right thing to do.” The Guardsman sounds sincere, but Poe can see the truth in the man’s warm, brown eyes.</p><p>“You need a rider.”</p><p>“I need a rider.”</p><p>“We’re gonna do this,” Poe tells him. He stares at the man’s lips. The man stares back. They lean forward, bodies pressing together as their lips meet, slowly at first and then with increasing passion. “What’s your name?” Poe murmurs as he trails kisses along the man’s strong jaw.</p><p>“FN-2187.”</p><p>Poe frowns. “What?”</p><p>“That’s the only name they ever gave me.”</p><p>He knew the Guardsmen were trained from birth, but hadn’t realized they weren’t even given names. “Well I’m not using it. FN, huh? Finn. I’m going to call you Finn. That all right?”</p><p>“Finn. Yeah. Finn. I like that!” The man’s smile is brighter than the sun.</p><p>“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.” Poe kisses him again.</p><p>“Good to meet you, Poe Dameron.” Finn kisses him back.</p><p>“Good to meet you too, Finn.” He kisses his Guardsman once more, until the door flies open and the Shadow Prince bursts in, his hand raised—</p><p> </p><p>Poe sits up with a shout, hits his head on the bunk above him, and swears. Finn leans over with a concerned frown. “You all right, Poe?”</p><p>Poe nods and lays back down, assuring his new friend he’s all right.</p><p>But next time he’s skipping holovids and beer with Black Squadron.</p><p> </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, this one really skirts the far edges of the prompt too, I know! But it was fun: I got to let Poe say “I can ride anything.”  Thank you for reading these drabbles!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A New Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for a prompt from mssrj_335: We see in a lot of fics that Finn learns binary himself. So what if it’s Poe teaching him? Could be an opportunity for sexy teacher Poe and an excuse to get them together before tros!</p><p>Hope you enjoy, my dear - thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">A New Lesson (or, Hot For Teacher)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">"Thanks for helping me," Finn says. "I feel like I already understand him better."</p><p class="p1">"It's no problem, buddy," Poe says. "BB-8 adores you, you should understand what he's saying."</p><p class="p1">Finn raises an eyebrow as he takes another sip of whatever Poe poured for them. "I'm not sure adore is the right word. We got off to a rough start, you know."</p><p class="p1">Poe laughs. "I know, I've heard the story. Whenever we run out of things to talk about while flying, he tells me again." Poe sips his drink and sits back, smiling fondly. "But it changes every time. At least you're no longer the liar who stole my jacket and dragged Rey around Jakku."</p><p class="p1">Finn cringes. "Ouch. That's what he said?"</p><p class="p1">"Only the first few times."</p><p class="p1">"Well, we are getting along better, but that might be because I'm friends with you and Rey, and he loves you."</p><p class="p1">"And he likes you, too," Poe insists. "You saved him, you and Rey both. I still can't get over how lucky he was to meet you."</p><p class="p1">"We were lucky to meet him," Finn says. "He changed our lives."</p><p class="p1">"No, <em>you</em> changed your life. BB-8 might have dragged Rey off Jakku, but you chose to leave the First Order all on your own. BB-8 just helped you find your way." Finn nods and finishes his drink. They're sitting in Poe's bunk, where they've been meeting for the last week as Finn works on learning binary during their down time.</p><p class="p1">"All right, what's next?"</p><p class="p1">"How about some mechanics and technical terms?"</p><p class="p1">Finn watches as Poe pulls up some files on his datapad. Yet, just like every other time, his mind quickly drifts away. He should pay attention, or he's going to embarrass himself, but he can't help it: he starts watching Poe's lips instead of listening to what he's saying.</p><p class="p1">"You still with me?" Poe asks, and Finn nods.</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, sorry," he says. "You're a really good teacher, you know."</p><p class="p1">"So good you space out every time?" Poe grins. "Maybe we should lay off the raava while we study."</p><p class="p1">"No, it's not that," Finn says. "And yes, you're so good I space out every time. Can't help it. Same thing used to happen in trooper training."</p><p class="p1">"When I spaced out in school, it was because I was bored," Poe tells him, setting down the datapad. "I started daydreaming—about flying, fighting, my hot teachers." He laughs and finishes his drink.</p><p class="p1">"Exactly," Finn tells him, thinking this might be his opening, so he takes it. "We daydreamed too—about flying, fighting. Weapons training."</p><p class="p1">"Hot trooper teachers?" Poe teases.</p><p class="p1">"Not back then," Finn replies. "But definitely now."</p><p class="p1">Poe looks confused. "You're not a trooper anymore, Finn," he points out.</p><p class="p1">Finn leans forward and stops right before Poe's lips. "I'm not a trooper, but I do have a hot teacher."</p><p class="p1">Poe blinks in surprise. "That was really sappy."</p><p class="p1">"Did it work?"</p><p class="p1">"As long as we're not studying anymore."</p><p class="p1">Finn kisses him, thinking it's time for a new lesson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not-really-a-prompt-but-that’s-how-I-roll from finnpoe-wizard:<br/><i>He can’t be human he’s just too beautiful</i><br/>(in reference to this Poe Dameron pic here: <a href="https://gmariam19.tumblr.com/post/625485066232020992/he-cant-be-human-hes-just-too-beautiful-oh-look">CLICK!</a></p><p>Well, I did say it would be kind of cracky in my Tumblr tags! My brain immediately went weird places and this is what eventually came out. 500 words on the nose so there’s a bunch left in my head to play with for a sequel if this doesn’t get too many tomatoes thrown at it, lol! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Beautiful</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're beautiful, you know that?" Finn's not sure why he's struck by the thought first thing in the morning over breakfast, but it literally makes his heart skip a beat every time he looks at the man across from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe glances up from his datapad and grins. "Thanks," he says. "You're not so bad yourself."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn rolls his eyes. "No, I mean it. You look perfect, even after staying up all night running drills in the dark. It's kind of unfair."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's how I was born." Poe shrugs and sets down his work, returns to his breakfast. "Actually, maybe it's how I was designed."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Designed?" Finn asks with a grin. "Is that what they called it on Yavin IV?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, it's what they called it at the bio-farm where I was created," Poe tells him. When Finn snorts, Poe glances up from his eggs. "No, really. Uvom Minor, last bio-farm in the galaxy. The New Republic banned them after that."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait, you're serious?" When Poe nods, Finn shakes his head. "I don't even know what a bio-farm is."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm a synthetically grown cybio-specimen," Poe tells him. "Last of my kind."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're a—last of your kind?" Finn tries not to let his voice go too high. "What the hell, Poe? You're a robot? Or a clone?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Neither," Poe tells him. "I'm human, I just started out different."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're serious?" Poe takes a sip of juice, nods with his mouth full. "I don't believe you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe taps the top of his wrist twice and shows him a thin wire running the length of his radius bone. Finn's mouth falls open, and it disappears. "I'm 98% organic, grown around a premade skeleton with a few extra wires to get things started."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're serious," Finn breathes. "You're…Force, Poe, what are you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm Poe Dameron, son of Shara Bey and Kes Dameron, a pilot in the Resistance, and your best friend." He looks a little nervous now, and Finn feels bad. "I'm no different than I was five minutes ago."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right. I know." Finn takes a calming breath. "So you really were designed to be beautiful?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe shakes his head. "I don't actually know how it works. Maybe I got lucky with the hair."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you think it's why you're such a good pilot?" Finn asks, picking up his fork and trying to act casual.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'd like to think that's all me and my mom," Poe says, then grins. "But it probably helps me walk away from a crash in better shape!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn drops his fork. "Shit, are you immortal?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe laughs and reaches for his hand. "I'm not immortal. I'm not a robot. I'm just a guy, sitting in front of my friend, trying to do my best."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're amazing," Finn says. "And beautiful." He spontaneously pulls Poe's hand to his lips and kisses his fingers. Poe's eyes go wide. "And I want to know more."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe glances down at their hands. "More about me, or more about that?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn smiles. "Both."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Content</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For mssrj_335 and her prompt :“Rey and another resistance member (Jannah? Rose?) talking together as they watch Finn and Poe dance around each other and try to get their shit together after Exegol.”<br/>It’s a couple of months after Exegol, there is literal dancing, and a happy little twist at the end. Hope you like! Thanks for the prompt! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Content</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">Rey watches the celebration from her chair, happy to sit and enjoy the celebration swirling around her. She's already ate more, talked more, and even danced more in one night than she has in her entire life. It's late, she's tired, and she is content to watch.</p><p class="p1">It seems Jannah has a similar thought, as she walks over and motions at an empty chair. "Do you mind if I join you?"</p><p class="p1">Rey smiles and nods. She likes Jannah, wonders if she might consider pursuing any training with her Force sensitivity. She hasn't asked and Jannah hasn't said anything, but maybe someday, now that things seem to be settling down after three months of constant fighting.</p><p class="p1">"It's amazing, isn't it?" Jannah asks. "Almost overwhelming."</p><p class="p1">"We destroyed the last foothold of the First Order," Rey says. "We deserve a big party."</p><p class="p1">"Yes, we do," Jannah agrees. "But all the people, the food, the music, the dancing…it was never like this in the First Order, and certainly not on Kef Bir."</p><p class="p1">"We didn't celebrate much on Jakku, either," Rey admits. "But it's nice. To watch," she adds, and they both laugh. There is a comfortable silence.</p><p class="p1">"Can I ask you something?" Jannah starts, and when Rey nods, she continues. "Finn and Poe—"</p><p class="p1">Rey grins. "Say no more! I know exactly what you're wondering."</p><p class="p1">"You do?" Jannah seems surprised. "So are they? Together? I mean, not just generals, but…more?"</p><p class="p1">Rey finds her two closest friends across the room. She catches them in an unexpectedly intimate moment: Poe hands Finn a glass of some sort of colorful liquor, leans forward to whisper something in his ear. Finn nods and both men put the drink back in one quick shot. They grin at one another, hands clasping shoulders as they glance around the room, comfortable, relaxed, and clearly happy.</p><p class="p1">"No one knows for sure," Rey admits. "There's no official word, at least."</p><p class="p1">"It certainly seems like it," Jannah replies, also watching the two men. "And if they're not, maybe they should be. They obviously care about each other, and they're really good together."</p><p class="p1">"Yes, they are," Rey murmurs. The music changes to something slower and the lights dim. This time Finn leans closer to say something to Poe, who looks surprised. He hesitates, then nods, and follows Finn into the small crowd of beings dancing to the music.</p><p class="p1">"Oh my," Rey says as Finn takes Poe's hand, wrapping the other around his waist. They start to sway to the music, laying their cheeks against one another, and Rey can practically feel the love between them from the other side of the room. It's beautiful.</p><p class="p1">"If they weren't before, they are now," Jannah murmurs.</p><p class="p1">"Finally," Rey agrees.</p><p class="p1">"Would you like to join them?" Jannah asks. "It's a nice song."</p><p class="p1">Rey looks at her in surprise, then nods. "I'd love to."</p><p class="p1">They walk to the dance floor, moving to the music together, and Rey feels a different kind of contentment now.</p><p class="p1">One she could get used to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. When We Win / Game Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally started watching the next season of The Umbrella Academy, and as soon as Klaus said “If you keep undressing me with your eyes, I’m gonna catch cold.” I wrote it down, knowing I had a new prompt! And it sounded like such fun! So after deciding which way to go with it - Finn or Poe? - I started writing and, well…it turned into one big ball of angst. Huh. Who knew! So I flipped it to try and make it fun and flirty because I kind of love that line and I know there’s some fun in there. And I love writing these 500 word drabbles. Here's the first one, in which the line gets completely misinterpreted, followed by the flip, a much-less-angsty and more-fun-and-flirty version of “If you keep undressing me with your eyes, I’m going to get cold.” Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>When We Win</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">Finn rolls his injured shoulder and pulls his shirt over the bacta patch Kalonia gave him. It's his third one that month; maybe he'll get a certificate of accomplishment. He chuckles at the thought.</p><p class="p1">When he glances up, however, Poe is watching him with a look Finn can't quite read, but has seen before. It makes his chest constrict, and he glances away before turning back. Maybe it's time to address these looks.</p><p class="p1">"If you keep undressing me with your eyes, I'm going to get cold."</p><p class="p1">Poe is leaning against the wall, watching Finn through long lashes. "What?" he sputters, eyes widening as he stands up straight. "I'm not—"</p><p class="p1">Finn pretends to shiver. "I might need to cover up," he says.</p><p class="p1">"No, no," Poe says, shaking his head. "It's not like that—"</p><p class="p1">"You should probably close your mouth, then," Finn tells him.</p><p class="p1">Poe drops his head, inhales through his nose. When he looks up, his eyes are bright. "While I certainly don't mind watching you undress, that's the third time I've had to bring you to Kalonia," he says, his voice so quiet Finn can barely hear him. "And I don't like it."</p><p class="p1">Oh. Finn could kick himself.</p><p class="p1">"Poe, I—"</p><p class="p1">Poe steps closer. "You need to be more careful," he says. "You're not a Stormtrooper anymore. You're not disposable."</p><p class="p1">"I know that, I'm not—"</p><p class="p1">"You're important, Finn," Poe tells him. "You're invaluable. We need you!"</p><p class="p1">"We?" Finn asks quietly. For some reason, Poe's words feel impersonal. Finn stayed for a lot of reasons, but more than anything he stayed for Poe. And he needs Poe.</p><p class="p1">Poe meets his eyes. "I need you," he admits, open and honest, and there's that feeling in Finn's chest again. "I can't lose you."</p><p class="p1">"You won't," Finn tells him. "I'm sticking around until this is over."</p><p class="p1">"That's what we all think." Poe's smile is so sad it breaks Finn's heart. "L'ulo. Ello. Tallie. Nodin. Every pilot I've lost thought that."</p><p class="p1">"Good thing I'm not a pilot, then," Finn tells him. "Should double my chances."</p><p class="p1">Poe runs a hand over his face and huffs. "Yeah, then just stop getting shot on the ground."</p><p class="p1">Finn reaches out, puts his hand on Poe's shoulder. He moves closer and squeezes tight, and Poe meets his eyes with the same intense gaze. Clearly Finn misinterpreted, though at the same time…maybe he didn't.</p><p class="p1">"I'll stop getting shot on the ground when you stop getting shot up there," he says.</p><p class="p1">"So, never?" Poe asks with a crooked grin.</p><p class="p1">"More like, someday. When we win."</p><p class="p1">"When we win." Poe takes a deep breath, but his voice still cracks. "Then don't leave me before then, okay?"</p><p class="p1">"Back at you," Finn whispers, and pulls him into an embrace. Poe hugs him hard, and Finn could stand there forever, safe and warm.</p><p class="p1">Poe takes another breath, steps back, and smiles.</p><p class="p1">"I was definitely watching," he says, and they laugh, and for now, everything is back to normal, even if everything feels different.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Game Over</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">Poe wipes his face with a towel and takes a drink. He's just finished sparring with Finn and had his ass handed to him again, but he expected it; he's glad he didn't embarrass himself too much. When he glances at the other man, he finds Finn watching with a funny look on his face. Poe grins at him.</p><p class="p1">"If you keep undressing me with your eyes, I'm going to get cold."</p><p class="p1">Finn blinks. "What?"</p><p class="p1">"You're staring," Poe laughs. "Am I naked yet? Because I'm freezing!"</p><p class="p1">"You're an asshole, that's what you are," Finn mutters.</p><p class="p1">"And you're still watching," Poe says. "Must be why I'm shivering!"</p><p class="p1">Finn cocks his head, and the slightly embarrassed look on his face morphs into something more thoughtful, almost calculating. He steps closer to Poe, taking long sips from a canteen of water as sweat pours down his face. Then he takes the canteen and dumps it over his head, shaking it from his hair. Poe tries not to let his mouth fall open.</p><p class="p1">"Good match," Finn says, his voice low and is that seductive he's going for? "Got me all worked up."</p><p class="p1">Poe nods. "Me too. I mean, you too."</p><p class="p1">Finn smiles, but it's more of a sly grin. He pulls his shirt over his head in one quick motion, and Poe is pretty sure his whole face goes slack. "I need the fresher. And lots of soap."</p><p class="p1">"Soap," Poe echoes dumbly. "Right. Time to clean up."</p><p class="p1">"Always a good idea after getting dirty," Finn continues, stepping even closer to Poe now, and Poe can smell him and feel him and just like that, he's lost any control he might have had.</p><p class="p1">Yes, Finn does things to him, has since the moment they met. Finn does not, however, usually turn Poe into a desperate, hot mess brimming with want and need. Poe keeps that in check, mostly because Finn has never pressed it so hard. But now, it's like…he knows.</p><p class="p1">Okay, then. Game on.</p><p class="p1">"Do you feel dirty?" Poe asks quietly, trying to wrestle back the upper-hand. He lets his gaze run up and down Finn's broad chest like a caress, coming to rest on Finn's face with a raised eyebrow.</p><p class="p1">"When you look at me like that, I do," Finn murmurs. He's staring at Poe's lips. That's good, exactly what Poe wants. He bites his lower lip before leaning forward to whisper into Finn's ear.</p><p class="p1">"I like looking at you like that."</p><p class="p1">Finn smirks. "I like that you look."</p><p class="p1">"Were you looking, too?"</p><p class="p1">"At what again?"</p><p class="p1">Poe offers his own crafty grin and pulls off his shirt. He grabs a towel, runs a hand through his hair, and winks. "Think I need the fresher, too. I definitely feel dirty."</p><p class="p1">Finn nods; this time he's the one who's speechless. Poe steps up to Finn, chest to chest.</p><p class="p1">"Want to join me?"</p><p class="p1">Their lips are touching, teasing. "I thought you'd never ask," Finn says, and he kisses Poe, fast and hard and wet.</p><p class="p1">Game over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For another prompt from mssr-cellophane:  “Caught in a summer rain; cliche as hell but I wonder if Finn would really enjoy feeling the rain and Poe would really enjoy just watching him (or the other way around!)”</p>
<p>I literally just realized it says “or the other way around” at the end, so I guess I have my next idea! Thanks!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">In The Rain</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"What's he doing?" Snap whispers in his ear, causing Poe to start in surprise. He turns around and glares at Snap, who gives him that crooked grin Poe knows too well. "And why are you watching him do it?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure," Poe answers. Finn is standing outside the cave, alone. There is a raging storm swirling around him, and he's soaked to the skin. Occasionally, he glances up and smiles, other times he holds out his hands as if trying to catch a raindrop.</p>
<p>"Not sure what he's doing or why you're watching?" Snap asks. "Because I can tell you exactly why you're watching if you need me to."</p>
<p>"Kriff off," Poe mutters.</p>
<p>Snap folds his arms over his chest, mirroring Poe's stance and adding a dopey look to his face Poe hopes is not on his own. He pushes the older man in the shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm worried. What if something's wrong?" Poe asks.</p>
<p>"Then you should definitely go check on him in the middle of a storm," says Snap. He looks Poe up and down. "You're even wearing a white shirt. Should look good soaking wet."</p>
<p>Poe rolls his eyes and turns away. Snap sighs. "Poe, if you're worried, go talk to him. And if you're not worried, go talk to him anyway. You've been watching him for months. Pretty soon he's going to think you're a creep."</p>
<p>"I'm not a creep," Poe protests.</p>
<p>"No, you're not," Snap agrees unexpectedly. "You're a coward. Look, I've known you since you showed up on D'qar with Karè and Iolo, ready to take on the galaxy. And I've never known you to stand back and watch when you wanted something this much."</p>
<p>"I don't want—"</p>
<p>"Finn?" Snap finishes. "Of course you do. Poe, we've got a running tally of how many times a day you give him the look."</p>
<p>"What look?"</p>
<p>"The one you're giving him right now," Snap says. "The one D'ary gives Tyce, or Connix gives Vanik."</p>
<p>Poe glances back at Finn. "It's not the same look," he says. "He's…" Amazing? Gorgeous? Inspiring? Completely out of reach?</p>
<p>"He's only a friend, right," Snap finishes. "A good friend, maybe your best friend. And that's all he'll ever be if you don't go out there and say something."</p>
<p>"It's not that easy," Poe starts, and Snap cuts him off again.</p>
<p>"Don't talk to me about war and fighting and dying. It's an excuse. Karè and I tried it too, and it didn't work. And it's not going to work for you, either." He gives Poe a small push into the storm. "Go. We need some good drama around here, and a romantic confession in the rain is exactly that."</p>
<p>Poe shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and walks toward Finn. He's quickly soaked and almost starts back, until Finn turn around, sees him, and smiles. And just like that, Poe loses any courage Snap had given him, and is simply happy to stand with his friend in the rain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Nerf-Herders / Still Nerf-Herders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here’s another drabble! Eventually I’ll get back to writing more than 500 words at a time. I hope.<br/>Prompt from mssrj_335: “Something around the phrase “you promised you wouldn’t do that again!” “Yeah well didn’t have much of a choice did I?” Could be angsty or silly!” <br/>Definitely silly.<br/>I couldn’t resist writing a sequel with another one of mssrj_335's prompts. Which was simply: “I’ll always come when you need me to.”<br/>Sorry/not sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Nerf-Herders</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Rey walks into breakfast and pauses. Finn is sitting nearby, digging into his plate with a determined focus that is almost frightening. Poe is sitting across from him, picking at his plate, chin resting morosely on his hand. It is a picture of domestic angst if she ever saw one, and with a sigh she walks over to sort them out.</p>
<p>Sitting next to Poe, because he looks far worse, she tries for cheerful. "Good morning!" she says. Finn glances up and nods, while Poe gives her a small smile and sits up straighter.</p>
<p>"'Morning, Rey," he says. "How're you?"</p>
<p>"Better than you two, apparently," she says, jumping right in. Poe winces, but Finn glances up with what she can only describe as a smirk. Initial conclusion: Poe did something stupid, and Finn is annoyed and can't wait to share. She bumps Poe on the shoulder. "So what'd you do?"</p>
<p>He sputters indignantly. "Why me?" he asks. "Maybe it was Finn."</p>
<p>"Because it's always you," Finn points out. Which isn't true, and Rey feels enough sympathy for Poe to remind them.</p>
<p>"Dathomir," she mutters with a cough. Poe gives her a grateful smile, but Finn rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"One time," he says. "So do you want to tell her, or me?"</p>
<p>"Go ahead," Poe replies, waving his hand. "I know you can't wait."</p>
<p>Finn puts on his shark grin. "Poe was playing with my lightsaber again."</p>
<p>Rey's eyebrows about fly off her forehead. "By lightsaber you mean…" Sometimes she's not sure with them.</p>
<p>"I mean, my actual lightsaber," Finn replies, and Poe covers up a snort. "He was pretending to fight BB-8."</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Rey asks. "Poe, that could be dangerous!"</p>
<p>"I was being careful," Poe protests.</p>
<p>“You promised you wouldn’t do that again!” Finn points out. "Not after what happened last time."</p>
<p>"What happened last time?" Rey asks.</p>
<p>Poe shakes his head. "Different story. And I didn’t have much of a choice, did I?”</p>
<p>"Against BB-8?" Rey is very confused. "Is he okay?"</p>
<p>"BB-8 is fine," Finn tells her. "It's the bed that's been cut in half."</p>
<p>"The bed!" Rey exclaims. "How did you do that?"</p>
<p>"You tell her the rest." Finn crosses his arms over his chest and stares Poe down. Poe tries to stare back, but finally turns to Rey.</p>
<p>"There was a big bug on it."</p>
<p>"A bug?" she repeats.</p>
<p>"The ones as big as your hand with all the legs that like to scuttle across the floors around here." Poe actually shudders. "So I killed it."</p>
<p>"And the bed, and my favorite pillow," Finn adds. Rey glances back and forth between them, until she can't hold it in any longer and bursts out laughing.</p>
<p>"It's not funny," says Finn.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is!" she laughs. "I thought something was really wrong, but turns out you're both just nerf-herders."</p>
<p>"Hey!" they exclaim in unison, and she laughs harder, then leans closer.</p>
<p>"At least it wasn't something with your other lightsaber," she whispers. And this time they all laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Still Nerf-Herders</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Rose raises her hand to knock on Poe's door—really, she's looking for Finn but everyone knows they bunk together now—only to stop halfway.</p>
<p>"Finn, now!"</p>
<p>"I'm almost there!"</p>
<p>"Use your lightsaber, it worked last time!"</p>
<p>She covers her mouth, holding back a giggle. Naturally, her first thought is that she's interrupted an intimate moment between them. Which wouldn't be the first time—it seems like at some point over the last six months, everyone she knows has walked in on Finn and Poe in a compromising position. Inside, outside, in the dining room, the fresher, the command center, and especially on the <em>Falcon</em>. And that one time Rose's newest mechanic caught them in Poe's X-wing; that had been hot gossip for a week.</p>
<p>Most of the time it's fairly innocent— kissing, groping. An occasional hand in the pants. Or no pants, which Rose still can't picture in the cockpit of an X-wing and half wishes she'd been the one to witness because she doesn't actually think it's possible and wonders if her mechanic was making it up for attention.</p>
<p>At the moment, Finn and Poe are clearly having an early morning <em>session</em>, and Rose hates to interrupt, but Finn has a holo-call with Jannah and her team. She raises her hand again, but stops once more.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Finn. You know I love you, right?"</p>
<p>“I know. I’ll always come when you need me to. Even if I'm in the middle of a nice, long shower.”</p>
<p>Rose sputters and turns away, only to find Rey standing behind her, eyes wide.</p>
<p>"Did he just say what I think he said?" she whispers, and Rose can only nod because she can't catch her breath. Rey covers her mouth and they both lean closer to the door.</p>
<p>"You're amazing. I really owe you one."</p>
<p>"You're only saying that so I'll pull out my lightsaber."</p>
<p>"I really do like your lightsaber."</p>
<p>Rey grabs Rose's arm, squeezes hard as they both try not to laugh out loud. Rose is holding back tears as she gasps.</p>
<p>"All right, flyboy. Let's clean it up. I have a holo-call."</p>
<p>"We need a bag or something. Smashing it is much messier."</p>
<p>Rose mouths <em>Ouch</em> at Rey, who doubles over with a squeak.</p>
<p>"We should have used your saber. Nice and neat."</p>
<p>"I don't think we can afford to ruin another bed."</p>
<p>They collapse on the floor, laughing silently, unable to breathe. Rose is pretty sure it's not what it sounds like, but it's still the best thing she's heard in <em>months.</em></p>
<p>The door opens and Finn and Poe step out. They are dressed. No one's hair is messed up, no one's lips are red. The bed is made. Finn and Poe stare at them.</p>
<p>"How long have you been standing there?" Poe asks slowly.</p>
<p>"Long enough," Rose gasps. "To hear all about Finn's lightsaber!"</p>
<p>Both men turn and walk away. "Hope you got the big bug!" Rey shouts after them, and they collapse with helpless laughter once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another 500 word drabble, all from a random Friday thought (and maybe too much Torchwood/The Old Guard on my dash?) Or the back-to-school angst is getting to me - sorry!<br/>Warning for Major Character Death!<br/>But it doesn’t end there…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Eternity</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Poe stares at the blood, at the bone, at the charred skin surrounding what used to be Finn's abdomen. Finn's arm is stretched at an unnatural angle, a deep cut on his head bleeds onto the ground, and his eyes...his eyes are open and sightless. He is gone, and there is nothing Poe can do.</p>
<p>With shaking hands, he pulls Finn into his lap. He closes Finn's eyes, kissing his forehead, cradling his shoulders. Around him, the world shrinks to darkness and silence: there is only him and Finn, and the end of everything he's ever wanted. Finn is gone, and Poe didn't even get to say goodbye.</p>
<p>A slow rage builds in his chest, and he releases it in one long, savage scream, throwing his head back and cursing the universe. And then he curls around Finn once more, washing Finn's face with his tears.</p>
<p>"Don't go," he whispers. "Don't leave me, not now. Please, don't go."</p>
<p>It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They won, the First Order is in pieces, and now they are cleaning up, bringing peace to the galaxy, system by system. They've survived countless battles—they survived <em>Exegol</em>—and yet this small planet in the Outer Rim has now taken everything from Poe. Finn is gone, lost in a vicious fight with one of the last holdouts of the First Order.</p>
<p>Poe wipes tears from his eyes, smearing Finn's blood across his face. He looks down at the man in his lap and feels the rage build again. This isn't right, Finn should be the one left alive. He's a better man than Poe will ever be, stronger and wiser and full of promise. He should be the one left to lead them, not Poe. Poe needs him too much; he can't do it alone.</p>
<p>A warmth tickles his hands, and he opens his eyes to see a glowing light swirling around Finn. He can feel it in the air around them, like a ray of hope. Poe watches in awe as Finn's arm shifts back into place, as the cut on his head closes, as his ruined body slowly heals.</p>
<p>Finn's eyes fly open with a gasp and he flails in panic, almost hitting Poe in the face. He grabs Finn's hands, holds tight as he babbles words he hopes are comforting. Finn is wild-eyed, until he finally settles and stills.</p>
<p>"What happened?" he asks. Poe shakes his head, stunned.</p>
<p>"I don't know," he says. "You were dead. And then you came back."</p>
<p>"I came back," Finn murmurs. "It worked."</p>
<p>"What worked?" Poe asks, afraid of the answer.</p>
<p>"They did things to us, to see if they could make a soldier who'd always come back, who would get up and keep fighting. But it never worked, not once."</p>
<p>"Until now," Poe whispers.</p>
<p>"Until now," Finn whispers back, his face twisted with grief. "I can't die."</p>
<p>Poe holds him tight, kisses his forehead. For now, they are alive, together. Later, they will face eternity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Could be a sequel to an earlier one with Poe...and something I might revisit at some point. Thanks for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After a post on Tumblr about Poe and BB-8, I couldn’t resist writing myself a fix-it. With the green sweater from the Lego holiday special. In 500 words. Enjoy, because I did!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Gift</strong> </span>
</p><p>Poe glances at Finn, who is trying very hard not to laugh, but why? What does he know? He narrows his eyes at the other man; Finn offers an innocent look that is not innocent-looking at all.</p><p>"It's not my birthday," Poe says to Rey. "Or any other special day, so why the pretty box?"</p><p>"Because Rose said I should wrap it," Rey replies. "Isn't that traditional?"</p><p>"Yes, it's traditional, but…" Poe shrugs. "I guess I don't understand why you got me a gift?"</p><p>"Open it," Finn says from behind Rey. "It'll make sense then." His right hand flies up to cover a grin. "Maybe."</p><p>"Finn!" Rey admonishes him. "He's going to love it, so you just stop."</p><p>Finn holds out his hands in surrender, but he's still laughing inside. Poe is even more worried now.</p><p>"It's not going to jump out at me, is it?" he asks. "It's nothing embarrassing or poisonous or—"</p><p>Rey huffs, takes the box, and rips the top. "There. I started it for you. Now open it!"</p><p>Finn stares at the ceiling, his shoulders shaking.</p><p>Poe opens the box and takes out something deep, emerald green. It's soft, maybe a sweater. He drops the box, shakes it out, and stares.</p><p>"Oh," he says, and swallows any other thoughts. "Wow."</p><p>"What do you think?" Rey asks, and she sounds excited, so of course Poe loves it, and he says so.</p><p>"It's…wow. It's amazing. Why…" He stops, shakes his head. "Where did you find something like this?"</p><p>Rey is obviously proud. "Do you really like it?" she asks. "I had someone make it, the old Volpai who works in maintenance? Apparently, she knits! I hope it's the right size."</p><p>"Try it on!" Finn calls, barely getting the words out. Rey throws him a lethal glare, then turns back to Poe with smiling, hopeful eyes.</p><p>Poe swallows and pulls the green sweater over his head. Blazoned across his chest is an orange and white knit blob that is apparently supposed to be BB-8. Possibly surrounded by snowflakes.</p><p>Poe glances down and can't help but smile, especially when he looks up and finds Rey watching him with nervous anticipation. He nods, and relaxes, and pulls her in for a warm embrace. "I love it," he murmurs, and he honestly does. It's the most ridiculous thing he's ever worn, and also the most perfect. "Now what's it really for?"</p><p>Rey steps back, looking more serious. "You're always letting BB-8 travel with me, and I wanted to thank you. I know he misses you, and I know you miss him, so maybe this will help you remember while we're gone."</p><p>She's right—Poe does miss his favorite droid, but Rey is so alone, she needs him more. Besides, he has Finn now, and BB-8 loves Rey. He half wonders if the sweater was his droid's idea.</p><p>"Thank-you," he says, trying not to get choked up.  When he looks at Finn, though, he grins.</p><p>"We should get you one with Chewie!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. In The Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sequel to In The Rain. Only this time it’s flipped - instead of Finn in the rain, it’s Poe in the snow. <br/>Still can’t write anything more than 500 words, so this is what I'm doing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>In The Snow</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"You should go out there," says Rey.</p>
<p>Finn vehemently shakes his head. "No way," he says. "Just levitate him back."</p>
<p>Rey rolls her eyes. "He'd hate it.  Besides, that's lazy. You're dressed for it, so go and tell him we need to leave."</p>
<p>Finn grumbles as he zips up his coat, pulls on his gloves, and stomps down the ramp of the <em>Falcon</em>. It's cold and wet and miserable, and he's shivering before he reaches the bottom. Poe, on the other hand, had been so excited, saying he'd grown up in a jungle and had loved snow ever since he'd first experienced it off world.</p>
<p>Hoth takes it to another level, though.</p>
<p>They've got what they need from the old Rebel base, and Finn is more than ready to return to Ajan Kloss. Sunny, warm, humid Ajan Kloss. Why Poe loves the snow so much, he may never understand.</p>
<p>He finds Poe rolling a large ball of snow into place. He sets a smaller ball of snow on the larger one, draws some shapes in it with his finger, and adds a little stick at the top. Stepping back, Poe grins at his work, and if Finn didn't know better, he'd say it was supposed to look like a certain astromech droid back on the <em>Falcon</em>.</p>
<p>"BB-8 would love it," Finn tells him. "We should go back and you can tell him all about it."</p>
<p>"Hey, buddy!" Poe exclaims with a happy smile. "Want to build another one? We can try to make R2."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but what is it, exactly?" Finn asks, confused as to why Poe is creating droids out of snow.</p>
<p>"It's a snowman. Or, in this case, a snow droid. You roll balls of snow to make them. Kids do it all the time, it's fun."</p>
<p>"We're not kids," Finn points out. "We're freezing cold adults."</p>
<p>Poe narrows his eyes and leans down to pick up some snow. "How cold are you?"</p>
<p>"Kriffing cold, Poe, so can we please—"</p>
<p>A ball of snow hits Finn in the chest. "What the hell was that for?" he yelps.</p>
<p>"Snowball fight!" Poe shouts, and he starts pummeling Finn with ball after ball of hard-packed snow, until Finn figures out how to make his own and starts launching them back. They are soon covered in snow, and Finn is laughing so hard he's out of breath.</p>
<p>"Okay!" he shouts. "Truce! You can have the fresher first if you stop!"</p>
<p>"Deal," Poe says. "Race you back!" And he takes off, passing Finn immediately. Finn struggles to catch up and decides since he's soaking wet, he may as well go all in. He tackles Poe around the legs and they both go tumbling face first into the snow.</p>
<p>Poe laughs as he stands. "See, it's fun, isn't it?"</p>
<p>He helps Finn up and slings an arm around Finn's shoulder. His nose is red, his eyes bright, his smile warm.  And Finn thinks that maybe the snow isn't so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fashionably Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another 500 word drabble. Still can’t write anything longer. Lost my mojo to Canvas, please let me know if you find it somewhere in Google Suite or Nearpod.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Fashionably Late</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"This is ridiculous," Poe grumbles from the fresher. "Suralinda would have never picked this outfit."</p>
<p>"Well, Suralinda's not here, so thank Jess," Finn replies. "And honestly, I like this better." He's wearing a black wool turtleneck and dark trousers under a herringbone long coat, with leather shoes and a belt that are clearly expensive. A black fedora, striped with red, completes the look. It's comfortable, he can move, and best of all, there are no ties to knot. He can also hide at least five weapons in the coat alone.</p>
<p>"Does yours fit?" Poe calls. "Because mine doesn't fit. So I've either gained weight, or Jess is getting back at me for something."</p>
<p>"Of course she is," Finn laughs. “What did you do to her this time?”</p>
<p>"Nothing," Poe says, walking out of the fresher. "She's just being mean."</p>
<p>Finn stops pacing and stares. He has no idea what Poe is complaining about and silently thanks Jess Pava for the sight before him. Poe's dark grey trousers are so tight it's almost sinful, and he's wearing a crisp white shirt with sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms. It's the waistcoat, though, that drops Finn's jaw: fitted close and buttoned up to the open collar of his shirt, the subtle grey pattern seems to shift with Poe's every move. He tosses sunglasses and a suitcoat with a red pocket square on the bed, grumbling some more.</p>
<p>Poe looks uncomfortable, and Finn can't understand why. He’s a natural at dressing in style: strong, slim, and sexy—and not many people could pull of a waistcoat like that. It looks so good Finn wants to rip it off. He stalks slowly toward Poe, letting his gaze roam slowly up and down. Poe looks nervous.</p>
<p>"That bad?" he asks. "I'm gonna kill Pava, I can't move in these pants—"</p>
<p>"And I’m going to thank her when we’re done," Finn murmurs.</p>
<p>"Thank her?" Poe exclaims. "Finn, I look—"</p>
<p>"Perfect," Finn tells him. "At least, for a rich asshole blowing his money on the casino tables."</p>
<p>Poe makes a face. "Great, I look like a rich asshole. Thanks.”</p>
<p>"Kind of the point," Finn reminds him. "We're both supposed to look like rich assholes, remember?"</p>
<p>"Then why do you look so good?" Poe complains, shrugging on the suitcoat. It fits him like a glove. "It's not fair, how am I supposed to concentrate?"</p>
<p>Finn grins and reaches for Poe's hand. "I <em>know </em>I'm not going to be able to concentrate," he murmurs, letting his other hand roam down Poe's back and along his ass, pulling him even closer. He nips at Poe's ear. "Because you look incredible."</p>
<p>Poe leans back, a gleam in his eye. "Really? Enough to stay here and spend the trip in bed?”</p>
<p>“We need the intel,” Finn tells him. “And we can’t be late. But as soon as we’re back, I’m going to…” He trails kisses along Poe’s jaw.</p>
<p>“What?” Poe asks breathlessly.</p>
<p>Finn tells him.</p>
<p>They’re fashionably late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Need a visual? Written for the pics <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/3b2a35a13853c4bfd5d6fd120576cf6e/5488d5a405da8337-12/s640x960/17816665414ac180b45ee0011fbbbce3af3a7bb4.png">HERE</a><br/>. Enjoy! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Steady On, Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From a Finnpoe prompt by mssrj_335 that was suggested as a one shot. Here’s 500 words instead. Thank you! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Steady On, Captain</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Finn’s not sure why Poe’s even there: he’s a commander with the fleet, not an infantryman. He should be leading his pilots on maneuvers, but instead he’s trooping through the jungle with Finn’s company, complete with Resistance fatigues, a heavy pack, and at least half a dozen weapons.</p><p>Finn is both nervous and impressed. Poe had been honest when he’d asked if he could come: he wanted the training (“I have a bad habit of getting into <em>situations</em> on the ground.”) and was curious how Finn was doing (“We might have to coordinate air and ground sometime, buddy.”) Poe is at the back of the line, doing well. He's not the fastest or the strongest, but he is exceptionally good at target practice; apparently shooting things down in an X-wing has sharpened his aim planet-side as well.</p><p>Everything is going fine until the river. It isn’t fast or deep, but it’s wide. Finn had scoped it out earlier and considered it a safe challenge: get across and keep moving, no matter how wet and cold. And his troop does great, aside from the few who don’t have as much swimming experience; those who do make sure to support the others. It is so different than the First Order, when it was every trooper for themselves, even in battle.  Not for the first time, Finn is incredibly glad he’s found a place in the Resistance.</p><p>Until Poe steps out of the river, dripping wet, his clothes clinging to every line of his slim body. He shakes his dark hair and slicks it back with a hand, like something from a holo-poster advertising…Finn doesn’t even know, but Poe could be on one, that’s for sure. Everyone is soaking wet, but for some reason, Poe is the only one that stops Finn in his tracks and makes him lose focus on what he’s doing.</p><p>Poe catches him staring and grins. He walks over, wet trousers clinging to his thighs, outlining his ass, and leans closer, smelling of sweat and river and dirt. His voice is low.</p><p>“Steady on, Captain,” he murmurs. “We’re almost there.”</p><p>Their goal is a large hill nearby, where they will practice making a fortified camp for the night.  Finn wishes more than anything they were heading back to base instead, so he could push Poe into his room and rip off those wet clothes, until glistening skin was revealed and he could—</p><p>“Finn?” Poe asks, looking concerned. “Seriously, you all right? It’s only a few clicks, right?”</p><p>Finn shakes his head clear of the tantalizing image, then nods. “Right. Yeah, I’m okay. Let’s go.”</p><p>Poe smiles and claps him on the shoulder. “Good man. I can’t wait to get out of these wet pants.”</p><p>Finn literally holds in a groan as Poe heads back to his place in the reforming line. But when he turns and winks, Finn wonders if maybe Poe’s thinking something similar—and if he can somehow make it happen in the middle of the jungle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought I had shared this here, but apparently not! I’m still not sure what I think about this one, but here goes… clearly based on a certain scene between a certain couple from a certain movie. I'm kind of hoping to do another parallel soon. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Like This</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> “Poe!” Finn calls, catching up with him in the corridor of their new headquarters on Chandrila. Poe stops, takes a deep breath, and turns around. This was already hard, and now it will be even harder.</p><p>“Yes, General?” Poe asks, sounding bitter and immediately regretting the look of hurt on Finn’s face.</p><p>“I thought you had decided to stay.”</p><p>“Well, seeing how everyone’s got it under control here, I changed my mind.” Which is only partially true: he knows he has more to do but no one is listening to them anymore. They saved the galaxy, and yet the Senate won’t let them contribute to rebuilding. Even harder is working side by side with Finn, when Poe cares so much, but knows there’s nothing there.</p><p>“Poe, we need you!”</p><p>“We?” he asks, his heart breaking. He doesn’t want to leave, but he can’t stay, not any more. Between the Senate and his feelings for Finn, it’s a losing battle.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“What about you? What do you need?” He waits, still hoping.</p><p>“I need? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Finn looks genuinely confused, and Poe sighs.</p><p>“You probably don’t.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Finn asks sharply. “Poe, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Do you want me to stay because of the way you feel about me?” Poe asks, taking a risk.</p><p>“Yes!” Finn exclaims. “We need you. You’re a natural leader.”</p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant.” They stop as a woman walks between them, studying a datapad. “You must know.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Finn says, sounding desperate.</p><p>“Then why are you following me?” Poe demands. “Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?”</p><p>It’s more harsh than he intends; Finn looks like he was slapped. Poe holds his gaze for a moment longer, turns before Finn says anything. He walks away, determined to take Black One and leave—to fly anywhere, as long as it’s not here. He can’t do this any longer, can’t keep holding it in, pretending he doesn’t want more. The war is over; he has to move on.</p><p>A hand grasps his, fingers entwining together and pulling him to a stop. Poe drops his head, his heart racing.</p><p>“Please don’t do this,” he whispers.</p><p>Finn moves in front of him, tilting Poe’s chin up with his other hand. He is wide-eyed but determined-looking, and suddenly he is even closer.</p><p>“Please don’t go,” Finn murmurs, and he leans forward to press his lips to Poe’s, gentle at first, with increasing pressure when Poe as him in. He drops Poe’s hand and wraps both hands around Poe’s face. “I need you,” he whispers, punctuating it with a deep kiss. “I want you.” And another. “And I love you.”</p><p>Poe holds him tight, hardly daring to believe. “I don’t want to leave you,” he says, his voice cracking.</p><p>“Then stay,” Finn begs. “With me.”</p><p>“Like this?”</p><p>Another kiss. “Like this,” Finn says. “Together.”</p><p>“Together,” Poe echoes, and he stays, because it is all he’s ever wanted.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Coat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I seem to have a thing for Poe and his clothes. Which mean Finn does as well. (Although it’s more about Oscar Isaac, of course!)  I think I need to flip it soon. For this one, I took inspiration from the amazing photograph<a href="https://uomo-accattivante.tumblr.com/post/175212994821/il-materiale-di-origine-oscar-isaac-photographed"> here. </a>Enjoy!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The Coat</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Finn wanders the base, nervous energy driving him to roam. After six weeks, Poe is finally due back from his classified mission. He’s been under cover and unable to communicate regularly, but managed one last message before going dark: <em>Mission accomplished. Coming home</em>.</p><p>Finn makes his way to the <em>Tantive IV</em>, where he spies an unfamiliar figure in a long, black coat and heavy boots. He can only see the man from behind, but he doesn’t remember any Resistance member dressing like <em>that</em>. He is both intrigued and concerned: concerned that this stranger could be an enemy spy, yet intrigued because the coat…well, it’s a damn good look with the boots, and the man has gorgeous hair…</p><p>Shaking his head, Finn focuses on the real issue, because he does not have a thing for long coats and black boots. “Hey!” he calls as the man turns toward the crew quarters. “Stop!”</p><p>The figure stops, shoulders slumping forward. Finn thinks he hears a familiar curse as the man straightens and turns. “Hey, buddy.”</p><p>“Poe?” Finn’s jaw drops open. It’s Poe…and yet it’s not. The thick coat covers slim trousers and a tight sweater. His hair is styled, his beard neat and trim. He looks like he stepped out of a kriffing holovid.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me,” Poe replies with a nervous laugh. He runs a hand over his beard and points to the door behind him. “I was gonna clean up and change before I found you…” He trails off, a funny look on his face. “You all right?”</p><p>Finn stares, nodding wordlessly as he reaches out to run his fingers down the lapels of the heavy wool coat. It is coarse in an exotic way, and he inhales sharply as his hands continue to explore. Poe backs up. “Finn?”</p><p>Finn meets Poe’s eyes, sees confusion and something else behind it—hope? He moves closer.</p><p>“You were gone for six weeks,” Finn says, his voice low.</p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry.” Poe stumbles back again. “I didn’t think it would be so long, but I—”</p><p>“And then you come back,” Finn continues. “Looking like this.”</p><p>Poe glances down. “That bad?” he asks. “I mean, I know it’s different—”</p><p>Finn presses Poe against the door to his bunk. “It’s kriffing amazing,” he murmurs, leaning in so that his breath tickles Poe’s ear. He can feel the other man shiver against him. “And if you don’t open that door so I can show you how amazing it is, you might wish you hadn’t come back.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Poe asks, but the door opens and he stumbles backward. Finn follows, and as soon as the door closes, he slams his lips to Poe’s, groaning with need and desire. Poe freezes, then melts. “Finally,” he murmurs. “Maybe I should leave more often.”</p><p>“Maybe you should dress like this more often.”</p><p>Poe grins, and Finn takes the opportunity to kiss the smirk off his face before pushing the coat—and his clothes—off as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! If you're wondering what happened to the *other* Chapter 19 (about Poe's cape), I'm moving it to a collection of longer drabbles. This collection is going to be for 500 words only, because I'm funny like that! Thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Good Luck Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm back to 500 word drabbles, yay! Inspiration? I get car sick a lot when I ride in our CRV. And yes, I use bracelets and ginger candy and everything, which is why it all made it into the story! Maybe I need a Finn. ;) Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Good Luck Charm</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The first time it happens, Finn doesn’t think much of it. He can tell by the state of the pilots that it was a rough mission. He can see even from a distance that Poe looks like hell. When the pilot hits the ground and doubles over, emptying the contents of his stomach into the underbrush, Finn is surprised, but not particularly worried. He hurries over, helps him stand, and offers a smile.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The second time it happens, Finn starts to wonder. As far as he knows, Snap and Poe are returning from a routine supply run. But as soon as his foot touches the ground, Poe’s face twists, and he heaves into the nearest bush. Finn rushes over, asks what’s wrong, but Poe waves him away. When he stands up, he looks fine and smiles sheepishly as he wipes his mouth on his sleeve.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Finn quickly realizes that Poe gets sick every single time he flies out. Or rather, he gets sick every time he <em>returns</em>. Which seems odd for a pilot. When he finally asks Snap about it one day, the older pilot tells him Poe has been doing it ever since Snap met him. At first, they gave him a hard time, and then it got old, and now they just hand him some water and leave him to it.</p>
<p>Finn makes sure to have water when Poe returns from his next mission.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He looks it up, wanting to understand why it is that Poe gets sick every time he climbs out of his X-wing. Tries to find something that might help. He brings Poe some herbs, bitter candy, a bracelet Rey says might help, but Poe shakes his head. “I’ve tried everything, buddy,” he tells Finn. “But I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Finn goes out on a mission with Poe, notices that when they get back, the other man seems fine. He flew the<em> Falcon</em> at top speed through a dense asteroid field, and there’s nothing green about him. Finn wonders if it’s just starfighters that make him sick, mentions it to Poe. Poe seems surprised.</p>
<p>“It usually happens no matter what I’m flying,” he says. “As long as I’m piloting, as soon as I set foot on the ground again, my stomach hates me.” He grins as he claps Finn on the shoulder. “Hey, maybe you’re my good luck charm!”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Finn thinks about it, about what causes it. Wonders if it’s less about flying and more about life and death. Fear and anxiety and the stomach-churning relief of survival.</p>
<p>Next time Poe flies out with his squadron, Finn pulls him aside and kisses him. Long and hard and with the promise of more when he returns. Poe walks away starry-eyed, hand to his lips. Finn kind of feels the same and hopes his plan works.</p>
<p>When Poe returns, Finn is waiting. Poe jumps down from the ladder, takes a step, and pauses. Deep breath in. Then a blinding smile as he pulls Finn into that promised kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>